Casey and Her Protector
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: Casey will always be Alex's girl...even on her bad days.


**A/N: Just a quick Calex one shot while I work on "Case Closed", I'm in a bit of a block with that story rn, but hopefully I'll have a chapter up tonight or tomorrow!**

"Fucking mother fucking hell!" Casey stormed through the hallway, her heels clicking on the tile as she clutched her bleeding cheek. She arrived at her office door, going to pull it open, when suddenly she saw that the lock had somehow clicked into place, "You have got to be kidding me! Seriously! Of all the days!"

Casey angrily whirled around, trying to remember where the hell she had put her keys, groaning when she realized she must've left them in her girlfriend's office. It's not that Casey didn't want to see Alex, it's that the blonde tended to overreact when Casey got hurt. For example, that time Janice choked her in court, Alex nearly bit the CO's head off for not protecting her girl. Or the time when Casey was held at gunpoint, although the redhead would give Alex a little leeway there, seeing as it could've gone much worse. Sighing with resignation, she marched over to the blonde's office, still clutching her bleeding cheek, and she lifted her hand to knock.

"Casey?" A voice came from behind her, Casey whirling around to meet her girlfriend's eyes, eliciting a gasp from the blonde, "Oh my god! Baby, what the hell happened?!"

"Don't overreact, Alexandra, I'm really not in the mood. This stupid psycho dude decided it would be a lovely idea to punch me in the jaw, he was wearing a ring, it cut me. End of story. My fucking office is locked, I'm behind on like, ten DD5's, and on top of all of that, I think I'm gonna lose this case!" Casey exploded, her hands flying away from her face long enough for her girlfriend to assess the bruise that was starting to form, and the shallow but long cut that was oozing blood. Alex wordlessly opened her office door, ushering the redhead inside.

"Okay, Case. Let me see." Alex softly commanded, Casey's eyes widening a bit at the gentle tone, instead of the protectiveness she was used too. She lowered her hands once more, watching as Alex got the first aid kit out, wincing as the antiseptic seeped into her cut. She saw Alex's jaw flexing over and over in contained anger as the blonde looked over every detail of her injury. Casey felt herself relaxing, feeling a bit like an asshole for yelling earlier.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed and this was just the icing on the cake. I shouldn-"

"I know, Casey. I'm not mad. I love you. I'm here to help you okay?" Alex softly replied, cupping the uninjured side of Casey's face, leaning in and pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you too. It's been a hell of a week." Casey lovingly cupped Alex's cheek, rubbing her thumb across the smooth skin.

"Yeah, Casey I can tell...do you know what today is?" Alex asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

"...Friday?" Casey responded hesitantly, her brow crinkling in confusion as Alex grabbed the keys from her desk, and walked Casey over to her office.

"Open it."

"Uh, okay?" Casey quickly unlocked the door, gasping softly when she saw what was in it. Flowers were everywhere, petals scattered on the floor, bouquets placed among the furniture. Casey let out a sigh of contentment as Alex hugged her from behind, kissing her neck as she pressed up against her.

"Happy Birthday ma cherie." Alex whispered, placing another kiss behind Casey's ear, "Forget-me-not's, for true love, asters, your birth flower, and...roses, in pairs, entwined, which means..."

"Alex?" Casey turned around, confused, as she felt Alex let go of her. When she saw Alex on one knee, she let out a sob, the happy tears that she'd been holding in finally spilling over her cheeks.

"I know I'm not perfect, I'm dramatic, I'm protective, possessive, but I love you. I love you with every ounce of my being. You are my world, my light, my home. So, will you allow me to be your protector forever, and marry me, Casey Novak?"

"Yes! God yes! Alex..." Casey pulled her new fiancée to her feet, reaching out and softly tracing her cheek, before firmly grabbing her and pulling her in, their lips crashing together desperately.

"I love you so much. So much." Alex whispered against her lover's lips.

"I love you too, Alex, more than you'll ever know." Casey responded, their lips still brushing against each other's, before Casey pulled away to bury her head in Alex's neck, the blonde immediately wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. They stood there wrapped in each other's embrace, both of their minds racing with thoughts of their future.


End file.
